prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Buddy Rose
| birth_place = Las Vegas, Nevada | death_date = | death_place = Vancouver, Washington | resides = | billed = Las Vegas, Nevada | trainer = Billy Robinson Verne Gagne | debut = 1973 | retired = 2005 }} Paul Perschmann (November 27, 1952 – April 28, 2009) was an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, "Playboy" Buddy Rose. Career Paul Perschmann was trained by Verne Gagne and Billy Robinson in the early 1970s. Under his own name, he made his debut on December 3, 1973 in Rice Lake, Wisconsin in a 10-minute draw with fellow camp mate Bob Remus, the future Sergeant Slaughter. He wrestled primarily for the AWA, WWF, and for promoter Don Owen in Pacific Northwest Wrestling. One of the most legendary feuds in the Pacific Northwest pitted Rose against "Rowdy" Roddy Piper. According to Piper in his autobiography, this was the feud that really made him a name in the business, and it cemented Rose's status as an icon of the region. Rose also had a long feud with "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka. His long-time tag team partner, Edward Wiskoski, stood by his side for three decades. Wrestling for the WWF during 1982-83, he would often work 90 days in a row. When he had a rare day off, he would fly back to the West Coast and headline cards there. At the peak of his WWF run, he was main eventing at Madison Square Garden against Bob Backlund for the WWF World Heavyweight title. Rose, who also had some bouts with Pedro Morales during this period, was managed by the Grand Wizard. Rose and Doug Somers engaged in a feud with the Midnight Rockers over the AWA Tag Team Titles in 1986 and 1987. During this run, Rose was never pinned. A consummate heel, Rose was well respected for both his great ability to work the microphone and as a ring general. Later in his career, when he gained a large amount of weight, he turned this into a comical gimmick. When the ring announcer introduced him and listed his weight at 271 pounds, Rose would angrily take the microphone away from him, and would flip the seven and one around and claim to weigh "a slim, trim, 217 pounds". This would bait the crowd into a booing frenzy. On occasion, he would also do one-handed push-ups & kip ups in the ring, and challenge other more muscular opponents to a "pose-down." Rose claims that Vince McMahon used to say, "I want everybody to work out...except for Buddy," knowing that Rose's weight was his gimmick. Rose, wrestling as the masked Executioner, lost to Tito Santana in the opening match of the inaugural WrestleMania. Rose had another run in the WWF from 1990 to early 1991, being used primarily as a comical enhancement talent. In the mid-to-late 1990s, Rose hosted a call-in talk show on a Portland radio station. His last match took place at Wrestle Reunion 2005 in Tampa, Florida. He competed in a six-man tag team bout pitting himself, Col. DeBeers (Edward Wiskoski) and Bob Orton, Jr. against Jimmy Valiant, Roddy Piper and Jimmy Snuka. This was billed as Jimmy Valiant's retirement match, but Rose (who took the biggest bump of the night) retired after this as a wrestler, and only made personal appearances. He opened a wrestling training school with Wiskoski in Portland after his retirement. Death On April 28, 2009, Rose was found dead in his home in Vancouver, Washington by his wife. The medical examiner attributed his death to natural causes. Rose, who had struggled with his weight since the late 1980s, was morbidly obese, leading to problems with blood sugar and diabetes. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Las Vegas Jackpot'' (DDT) Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Doug Somers *'National Wrestling Alliance' :National :*[[NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA Canadian Tag Team Champion (Vancouver version)]] (1 time) - with Chris Colt :*[[NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (San Francisco version)|NWA United States Heavyweight Champion (San Francisco version)]] (2 times) :Regional :*NWA Hawaii Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*NWA Hawaii Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with John Studd :*[[NWA Pacific Coast Heavyweight Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA Pacific Coast Heavyweight Champion (Vancouver version)]] (1 time) :*NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Champion (8 times) :*NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Champion (12 times) - with Jesse Ventura (2), Ed Wiskoski / Col. DeBeers (4), Rip Oliver (2), Stan Stasiak (1), Brian Adias (1), Curt Hennig (1) and Avalanche (1) :*NWA Southern Tag Team Championship|NWA Southern Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Jimmy Golden :*[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version)|NWA World Tag Team Champion (San Francisco version)]] (1 time) - with Ed Wiskoski :World Wrestling Entertainment :*WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2019) External links * Profile *WWE Alumni Profile of Buddy Rose *Online World of Wrestling profile de:Buddy Rose Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:NWA San Francisco alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Portland Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:2009 deaths Category:1952 births Category:1973 debuts Category:2005 retirements Category:Nevada wrestlers Category:AWA World Tag Team Champions Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:Southeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:WWE Hall of Fame Legacy Inductee